


Art

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Some art I’ve made for some of my stories. I hope you like them!





	Art

I’ve made my character that will be in my next DBZ Kai fan fiction. His name is Damien. 

Basically a tsudere uke who needs love. He’s blond hair and brown eyed.

<img src="https://twitter.com/himura_ayame/status/1070529081517711360?s=21"


End file.
